


"Journey" - Sketches, doodles and plot-scribbles

by Black_Tea_and_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, SuperCorp, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones
Summary: The repository for all inspirational artwork for my upcoming Medieval Supercorp AU - "Journey"





	1. Chapter 1

This fic is still in the planning stages, but basically, the Luthors are the Royal family, Lex is a tyrant-king with a vendetta against non-humans (centaurs, harpies and Krytonians, oh my!) Tired of watching her brother destroy the country in the name of racial purity, Lena stages a coup, stealing the throne for herself. But before she can rule in more than name, she needs the support of the nobles, including Lord Maxwell, and Lady Grant, among others.  
  
Kara is the last surviving Kryptonian, a race of winged warriors with inhuman strength, vision, and hearing, impenetrable skin, and an unfortunate weakness to certain green gemstones... She and her adoptive sister Alexandria (call her Alex, or she'll hit you) lead a merry band of rebels(you may recognize some of them) who have made it their mission to protect the innocent, humans and non-humans alike, and kick the collective tails of all manner of men, monsters and beasts who get in their way.  
  
Thus begins a wild and crazy adventure wherein the arrogant, bossy and spoiled but ultimately brilliant and well-meaning Princess goes on a roadtrip, meets new friends, and ultimately falls in love.  
  
I'm hoping to start posting chapters in a few weeks. :)

 

Note: for those waiting for the sequel to "The Secret," I'm working on the outline, and I'll probably be posting that concurrently with this one.

 

  
  
  
 


	2. Kara in disguise- character sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little inspirational sketch for my upcoming Medieval Supercorp AU, tentatively entitled “Journey.”

                                                           

This sketch is exploring how a winged Kara would disguise herself to walk amongst humans undetected. I’m still researching medieval spectacles… haven’t decided if she’ll have them or not yet, and if so, what style… This is also the guise in which she meets Lena for the first time. :)


	3. Page break/header

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough draft of the header/pagebreak for my upcoming Medieval Supercorp AU.

                                              

 

Rough draft of the header/pagebreak for my upcoming Medieval Supercorp AU. I’m still playing around with the crown… need to get a Lena reference in there somewhere, might use a decorative double L in the crown design… I’m open to suggestions.

Also, you can now find me on tumblr:

blackteaandbones.tumblr.com

Feel free to pester me there! :)

 


	4. Back to Back Against the World...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new sketch to celebrate the first chapter finally being posted!

 

"Journey" has finally gotten underway! First chapter is up.


End file.
